Manually portable containers, such as cases, trunks or the like, are used frequently to accommodate permanently professional equipment or instruments of any kind and assigned to any application; said instruments can be, among others, mechanical, electrical or electronic, and are usually suitable to perform operations such as maintenance, monitoring, programming of devices, apparatuses, systems or others.
Typically, the assigned technician or operator in fact carries with him this case and uses, so to speak on the field, the instrument or equipment accommodated permanently in said case, without having to remove it therefrom (for example by providing connections with cables between the instruments in the case and the apparatus on which an intervention is to be carried out in order to perform maintenance or others).
Said instruments are usually fixed on a plate-like support, which is locked within one of the two half-shells of the case. First of all, therefore, since said support must be removable in order to be able to perform maintenance of the instruments, it is necessary to ensure good watertightness and tightness against impurities of the connection between said support and the half-shell (the case should in fact be usable even in prohibitive environmental conditions).
Secondly, however, the need to provide a satisfactory seal must be reconciled with the need to instead be able to remove the support rapidly and easily so as to perform said instrument maintenance operations without an excessive expenditure of time.